pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Blades Daggers Usually compact and easy to use or hide on your body, daggers are the perfect concealed weapon for those who need to be discreet. '' 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 'Swords' ''Blades of medium length, these are perfect for close combat and more for warriors than anything else. Look for one of these if you want to get up close and personal. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Scythes Scythes are blades that do a lot of damage, although heavy; their main goal is an extended reach and a very personal fighting style. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Shortswords Shortswords are easy to carry and lightweight, meant for parrying and fast combat. Not quite a dagger yet not quite a sword, depending on the size they can be fairly concealable but are ideal for fast combat. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Buster Swords Buster Swords are not only long, but thick. Usually taking up the size of the user's body, they're very slow but they're heavy and deal a lot of damage. A lot of legendary blades are buster swords. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Longswords Longswords are known for extended reach and control; it's harder to cut through enemies from a distance but with proper training a longsword's reach can prove useful. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Long Ranged Bows and Cross Bows Arrows are required, but they're stealthy, a silent weapon used to pick off unsuspecting prey. Guns Pew, pew! Guns are ranged weapons that use bullets and aiming to help you. Gunlances The simplistic beauty of the gunlance; point, shoot, stab, shoot again and then destroy your opponent with another stab. Portable Cannons Portable cannons are any kind of heavy artillery, each with its own kind of kick to it. Spear and Polearms Spears Lances Poleaxes Trauma or Cleaving Axes Hammers Greatswords Glaives Quite literally a blade on a stick, it has an extremely long reach and is perfect for sweeping attacks although it is heavy. Staves/Magical Weapons Mana Bursts Mana Bursts are orbs of light that circle around their users and gravitate with set spells; they can be cast a greater amount of times than a normal spell due to the fact Mana Bursts allow for your mana to be channeled into that specific spell. Unfortunately, Mana Bursts only hold up to three kinds of spells. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Arc Cubes Arc Cubes store information, weaponry and can be formed into different weapons. There's high grade, low grade, and arc cubes with effects like poison, sunder or burn. They're connected to the mana network and can be used as portable holocomputers. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Staves Staves are used to multiply the effect of a spell or element. When using a staff, assume that your spell would go up a rank depending on the staff, or a new effect would be applied to your spell; they're beneficial for casters or people who rely on spells. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Mana Regulators Mana Regulators allow you to cast a specific amount of spells more a day. There's certain ones with special effects and although the earlier ones are weaker than mana bursts, usually you can use them with any spell in your arsenal. Depending on the grade of the spell and quality of the regulator, you may get up to as much as seven extra uses. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 Mana Converters Mana Converters convert life into magical energy that can be used for special spells applied only to mana converters. They're strong and usually those who use Mana Converters don't rely on them as they take so long to fill up, but the results and effects are so devastating to the enemy that the wait is normally worth it. It's detrimental to the environment and tends to kill everything that it sucks the life out of, though. 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》 《Link to weapon here》